Khelez Zinlaz:Ring of Fire Ring of Flame
by MellethDaegyl
Summary: "Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone." One of the seven evaded the call, and Sauron is looking for it. Elrond sends a small party out to find it before the Dark Lord, but at what cost? ElrohirxOC fixed the issue with the years in chapter two! New chapter coming very soon!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:I nothing but Noruiestel**

It was cold. The rain poured down in unrelenting torrents, as a young girl opened her eyes to look around at the strange forest that surrounded her. She had been on her own, wandering the endless trees for six years. Her dark reddish-blonde hair was dull and matted, now looking less like hair and more like a muddied nest that the songbirds would lay their eggs in. She was very young, a small and slender girl of only sixteen, but she was alone with no family to watch over her and no roof for her head. She had woken up one day in the trees with no recollection of how she got there or who she was. Nameless, homeless, friendless, food less. But she was changed, she was not sure how or when, but each day from her wakening her ears, once small and round, had gradually become more and more elongated and pointed. Other changes had taken place, but she could not quite describe them.

From a distance she could hear the sound of many feet trampling the ground, and voices floated along the wind uttering a harsh and dark language. She should have run, but she was stopped by the sound of a frightened horse and the cry of a woman. Wearily peeking out from the tree that she was hiding behind she could see where a beautiful blonde lady with pointed ears lay unconscious, her horse, not far away, dead and then they came. She ran to the strange women as the ugly beasts closed in. The woman briefly conscious once again looked up into her eyes and hoarsely but frantically uttered the word "yrch," and then she collapsed once more. The young girl searched around hurriedly to find something to fend off the hideous creatures that now surrounded her. They were the same size as a man but their skin was blackened, and mottled, looking more like rotting leather than skin. She picked up a rock and threw it at one of the creatures, but that only served to anger it and it charged forward and grabbed her by the neck. She kicked and fought against her attacker, but his grip on her throat was strong and she found herself running out of breath. The world became hazy, as the lack of oxygen affected her eyesight, and she felt like her eyes were bulging out of her head. What breath she could manage came out in short, shallow gasps until finally she was overcome by the suffocating darkness.

She floated in and out of consciousness as the creatures, orcs, beat her and abused her. Several times she was conscious enough to try to fight off the orcs, but she was too weak and they were too many, and it only caused more to come in and have a chance at the "feisty girl." Her back was raw with lashes and her body was broken and bleeding from the unimaginable torture that they subjected her to. The blood that ran down her thigh had inflicted the most pain, not only physically but mentally. She awoke to the fair-haired woman softly stroking her hair. The woman spoke softly in a language that she did not understand, but it was clear that the woman was trying to soothe her. She curled up against the woman, and cried while the woman held her in a motherly embrace.

…

And this is how their days went, the woman named Celebrian became almost a mother to her, and Celebrian had given her a name. Her name was Nóruiestel Edeniel, Fiery Hope (Edeniel means new daughter). Together they endured, they survived, but Noruiestel could see that Celebrian was fading. Now, they were both physically broken but something had broken inside of Celebrian, somesort of Grief had taken hold. Each day the orcs would come beat and ravage them until they could not move. In her heart Nóruiestel knew that they would eventually die victims either of bloodloss, infection, or starvation, it was just a matter of what came first. A large orc, whose name she had found out was Rhuk, staggered over to where she and Celebrian were tied up. Nóruiestel closed her eyes and braced herself for what was to come. Rhuk usually came at least once a day and she knew him to be one of the more savage orcs. She waited for his blow but it never came, instead she heard him utter what sounded like a whimper, if orcs could make such a noise and she opened her eyes. Protruding out of his chest was the end of a sword. The wielder withdrew his weapon and Rhuk fell lifeless to the ground. She caught a glimpse of her rescuer but she only could see his long brown hair for another orc with hideous bulging eyes ran out and attacked him. Quickly and skillfully he slashed through the creatures torso and parried the strike of a third orc. Nóruiestel could see that there was not just one ellon but two. Their resemblance to each other was uncanny. Except for the differences in their fighting style she could not tell the two apart. They ran throughout the encampment slaughtering the orcs that stood in their way until finally the melee died down. The two returned, one who on closer inspection had longer hair stooped down and picked up the currently unconscious body of Celebrian and Nóruiestel was almost positive that she heard to elf whisper "naneth." The other elf bent down and silently picked her up.

"Noro Lim Belfaer, nan Imladris" she dimly heard the elf on whose horse she laid whisper. Then as it had many times before, the her darkening vision went black and she could see no more.


	2. A mourning of departures and homecomings

Nóruiestel Erebel Edeniel. That is what she had gone by; that is who she had become. The world of her birth left not even a memory. The small human girl was now a slender elleth, who left behind the world of mortality. No trait distinguished her from the other elleths save her hair, still the same golden red that it had always been, and the fact that she was slightly shorter than most of the other elves. Most simply knew her as the slender elleth brought back by Elladan and Elrohir when they had rescued their mother. Elrond had healed both their wounds, but Celebrian was changed. The Grief had taken ahold of her heart and broken her. The world was nothing but a shadow to her, and Nóruiestel was forced to watch the only motherly figure she could remember having fade. There would be no respite for Celebrian until she reached the shores of the undying lands.

Nóruiestel atop Menelvir,and rode beside the twins and Galadriel. The day had come for Celebrian to depart. It was just a few hours after sunrise when they reached the Grey Havens. Cirdan awaited them, along with the ship that would bear Celebrian away. Nóruiestel blinked back tears as she hugged her goodbye. Galadriel and Celeborn had said their farewells and were comforting their son-in-law. Nóruiestel waved as the grey ship faded from view, and only then did she let the tears run down her face. She felt two arms wrap around her and she cried into Elrohir's embrace.

"Nóruiestel its time to go." She heard him whisper and she let him lead her back to Menelvir.

On the journey back to Imladris she rode beside Arwen, for she had somewhat cheered up. The reason for her adoptive-sister's happiness was that within the week Estel was to return home for a little while. Nóruiestel chuckled at the thought of Arwen's and Estel's little romance. To her they seemed like Beren and Luthien but with hope for a happier ending. Being around Arwen helped to put her in better spirits and help pass the time. As she looked ahead, she could see the Last Homely House coming into view. This was her home.

The year 3017….

Nóruiestel would have been completely happy just wearing her leggings and tunic, but had given in to Arwen's insistence that she dress up. Her adoptive-sister had picked out a floor length emerald green gown adorned with a golden belt for her and a midnight blue on with mithril lining at the collar for herself. As always, Arwen did Nóruiestel's hair pulling the top half of her hair into an intricate braid. Nóruiestel collapsed on the bed while Arwen did her own hair. Arwen had her hands full trying to get her back up to go down to dinner, but she was able to get the groaning elleth out the door.

They met the twins, who proceeded to complain about the girl's lateness, in the west garden.

"Oh come on Elrohir, you know that it wasn't my choice to have to dress up like this, so its not my fault we're late." She said pointedly glaring at Arwen.

"Well perhaps next time you shouldn't resist me. That would have saved us a lot of time." Arwen retorted.

"Oh just come on, all you are doing is making us truly late now, and I doubt ada will be happy." Elladan held out his arm for Arwen, and Elrohir did the same for Nóruiestel and they head out to the Dining Hall, laughing the whole way.

….

"I see you four finally decided to join us" Elrond looked at them and motioned for them to take their seats at the table.

Not even half an hour into the meal and Nóruiestel and Elrohir were bickering like children.

"Yes Nor it is your fault! You were the one that fell up the stairs!"

"But you were the one that tripped me so I fell into Erestor!"

"But I didn't make you spill Nain's drink on him!"

"That is beside the point!" Both were laughing at this point.

"Children! You are not actually brother and sister so you hold no obligation to argue like one." Elrond chuckled at their childishness

"Trust me I know." Elrohir muttered darkly so that none but Elladan heard him and was left to ponder what he meant.

Elrond gazed out the window and abruptly stood and left. The rest of the dinner guests continued happily filling their stomachs until Elrond came back in. He whispered something into Arwen's ear causing her to lose all color and run out. She was closely followed by a perplexed Elladan, Elrohir and Nóruiestel.

Nóruiestel saw a figure lying unconscious in the courtyard and quickly recognized it as Estel. He had a deep gash across his torso and his head was roughly bandaged. His clothes were torn and soaked from the pool of blood that he lay in. Elrohir and Elladan picked up Estel and lead him to the Halls of Healing, while Nóruiestel was left to console Arwen.

"Nóruiestel wake up." She was dimly aware of the figure trying to rouse her. She got up and allowed Elladan to lead her down the hall. Nóruiestel thought that maybe he was taking her back to her own room, for she had fallen asleep in Arwen's but she soon noticed that he was leading her to Elrond's study. Elrond, Elrohir, and a bandaged Estel already waited there and Elrond motioned for them to sit down.

"Nóruiestel, Elladan please have a seat. Estel, please tell us why you have insisted that we meet immeadiately."

"My lord," Estel graciously bowed his head towards Elrond. "As you know, I was sent with a company of Dunedain to inquire about the lost ring. Two months into our journey, we came upon a dwarf who seemed to have a vast knowledge of dwarven lore. He confirmed our initial fear that the ring unaccounted for is indeed Kheled Zinlaz, the strongest of the rings gifted to the dwarves. The dwarf was friendly enough, but I did not trust him; he was too eager to tell us what we wanted. The next night I happened to see a small flock of Crebain land in the yard, our 'friend' strode out and started muttering to the birds in the black tongue. We immediately packed up to try to leave but he was not alone. Unknown to us there was a small clearing in the woods, not far from where we were stationed, that held a brigade of orcs. They ambushed us when we were trying to pack the horses. I was the only one that made it here."

"This is most alarming, if we can take any of the information on the ring as truth. With this ring Sauron might have enough power to take on his true form and retrieve the one ring himself. This would seal the fate of Middle earth. Fortunately, we can determine that they do not know the location of it or they would have it already. I think that in smaller numbers, we can evade the eye of Sauron and hope to reach the ring before he does. Elladan, Elrohir, and Nóruiestel take the way north and skirt the mountains where most of the mines are. Hopefully you will be able to retrieve more information about Kheled Zinlaz."

"Ada, what am I to do?"

"Estel, you will not be able to accompany them this time not only because of your current help, but also because of a letter I received from Gandalf. He needs you to travel to Bree and intercept some hobbits to bring them to Imladris. He did not give all details due to the fact that the letter was written in haste, but I sense that both he and the hobbits are in great danger. Gwaihir brought me the letter this morning, but had no time to explain."

"When do we depart?"

"Elrohir, Elladan and Nóruiestel, I want you to leave at first light. Lindor is preparing your horses. Estel, you shall leave shortly after they do, I'm sure that Arwen will want to say her farewells."

And so Nóruiestel left to pack, haunted by memories of orcs.


	3. And so it begins

The whole night, from the moment that she saw Estel's body she had been fighting off the memories of savage faces and torture. Now, as she prepared for her journey she was once again filled with a hatred for the foul beasts. She often accompanied Elrohir and Elladan on orc hunts and sometimes went with Estel and the Dunedain. Nóruiestel blamed the orcs for her nightmare and most of all, for breaking Celebrian. She glanced outside and noticed that the sky was beginning to lighten, so she picked up her pack and headed out to the east gate.

Of course, she was ready to go before the twins. Nóruiestel leaned against a tree and took out an apple, enjoying her last few moments of relaxation. She had almost nodded off, when Elladan and Elrohir strode up.

"Maer Aur Nóruiestel" Elladan gave her a sleepy wave.

"Wake up Nór! We can't have you traveling half-asleep." Elrohir was the more awake of the two and still sported his usual boyish grin.

"Well if you two weren't taking as long as Arwen, I wouldn't have nodded off in the first place. Now would you two come on, we are supposed to leave at daybreak and the sun will rise shortly."

The three checked their packs and set out through the gate as the sun rose. The day was unusually warm, but so far it was quiet. They had walked a few hours and had made it to the base of the mountains. Elladan had spotted some fruit trees and thinking with his stomach, had insisted that they stop. Suddenly, Elrohir pulled Nóruiestel over to him and whispered to her.

"Lasto, do you hear that?"

"Yrch!"

The three crouched down behind a rock and listened as a small group of orcs approached. Elrohir glanced down at Nóruiestel and saw the scar that hooked under her collar bone, that he knew ran down her side until it merged into another one. Her hatred for orcs had led to lapses of recklessness and he and his brother were always the ones left to stitch and bandage her up. Elrohir couldn't help but worry for her.

The orcs came into sight. It was a small scouting group of eight morguls. They were oblivious to the three elves nearby. After they passed by the rock that Nóruiestel and the twins were hiding behind, Elladan drew back his bow and shot it at the orc in the rear. He fell silently and Nóruiestel and Elrohir did the same, felling two more orcs. When the fourth orc was shot, and instead of falling backwards, it fell forwards onto the larger orc in front of it. The orc wheeled around baring its yellow teeth.

"That's it! You stinking bag of filth, I'm going to cut you to pieces."

When he saw the four orcs sprawled out dead behind him, he roared and drew his crude sword. The four remaining orcs charged at the three elves. Nóruiestel threw one of her knives and struck the lead orc in the throat. The orc shrieked and fell, dying in his blood. Elladan and Elrohir brought down the next two, silently, with their arrows. The last one had managed to get behind the elves and came charging, sword raised at Nóruiestel. She managed to dodge somewhat, but not before his blade mad contact with her leg, she yelped in pain and before she could parry his second strike a blade sliced cleanly through his neck and he fell to the ground. In front of her stood Elrohir, his face set in a grim line.

"Hannad Elrohir!" She gave him a thankful smile. "Are both of you alright?"

Elladan was the one to respond first, "We're fine, what about you?"

She chuckled at the two of them. "Yes I'm fine."

"If your fine, then what's that blood running down your leg?" Elrohirs' face was still grim.

"It just a scratch."

"Well then would you at least let me look at it?"

"Well, I know you won't take no for an answer, so go right ahead."

Elrohir's face softened and he called for Elladan to bring him his pack.

"Nór, you know I can't trust your word, you would call your leg being severed 'just a scratch'"

He cleaned out the wound and checked it for poison. Seeing that it was completely clean he stitched it up and wrapped it.

They walked until the sun set, not traveling at night because there are evils that emerge that would not dare to do so in the daylight. Nóruiestel and the twins set up camp in a small copse of trees. They did not dare light a fire, so they ate some berries and lembas in the dark. Nóruiestel pulled her blanket out of her pack and wrapped it around her. The twins came up to her looking sheepish. Elladan was the one to speak up.

"Um, we sort of forgot to pack blankets."

Nóruiestel laughed at the two and patted the ground beside her.

"Come here you two, you can share mine. Can't have you freezing to death." And so, she found herself squished between the two ellon.

"Nóruiestel, would you sing?" Again, it was Elladan who made the request, and she could tell by the look on Elrohir's face that he thought the same. She sang softly, so they would not attract any unwanted attention.

Lay down

Your sweet and weary head

Night is falling

You've come to journey's end

Sleep now

And dream of the ones who came before

They are calling

From across the distant shore

Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see

All of your fears will pass away

Safe in my arms

You're only sleeping

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn

To silver glass

A light on the water

All souls pass

Hope fades

Into the world of night

Through shadows falling

Out of memory and time

We have come now to the end

White shores are calling

You and I will meet again

And you'll be here in my arms

Just sleeping

What can you see

On the horizon?

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea

A pale moon rises

The ships have come to carry you home

And all will turn

To silver glass

A light on the water

Grey ships pass

Into the West

Nóruiestel looked on each side of her at the two twins and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Brother, try not to talk in your sleep."

"Elladan, what are you talking about?"

"Well, it might create quite the awkward situation if you started talking about your 'melleth' again."

"What?"

"Goodnight brother"

"Elladan!" He would have said more, but was stopped when Nóruiestel shifted in her sleep.

Nóruiestel slept more peacefully than she had in a long time, but somehow the nightmares still found her. Ghastly creatures and orc-ish curses tormented her. She awoke gasping and tried to sit up. She looked down and saw that Elrohir's arms were wrapped protectively around her waist. Smiling to herself she lay back down and tried to get some more sleep.

When Elladan woke up, Nóruiestel and Elrohir were both asleep. He laughed when he saw his brother, but decided to let him sleep. Elrohir woke up not too long after, and turned a deep red when he saw that not only had he been holding Nór, but his brother had also seen him. When he tried to move his arm, he woke Nóruiestel up and his face went even redder. He had hoped that she wouldn't know about it, but now it was too late. Elladan sat back thoroughly enjoying the whole scene, and completely lost it when Elrohir sent him a death glare.

**Thanks for reading! The song is Into the West. Review please :)**

**Maer Aur-Good Morning**

**Lasto-Listen**

**Yrch-Orc**


	4. A Brewing Storm

Elladan pulled out lembas bread for the three of them and they discussed which pass to take to reach one of the mines. They had been traveling along Cirith Forn en Andrath but soon it would split into a lower pass and a higher pass. Elladan and Elrohir decided that they should take the higher pass because it was safer and less likely to be occupied by orcs. Elrohir still slightly embarrassed, walked on one side of Elladan while Nóruiestel walked on the other. Nóruiestel, however, was not sure they were taking the right path.

"The enemy will be looking for travelers, and the higher pass would be more the predictable route we should take the lower. The closer you are to danger, the farther you are from harm."

"Nór, the higher pass is almost always open and unblocked while the lower is almost always blocked. To take the lower is a risk we cannot afford."

Nóruiestel walked on, keeping an eye on the horizon.

They reached the start of the higher pass an hour later. Elrohir and Elladan were quietly joking together, but Nóruiestel was wary; she swore she could feel dark eyes on her. She called to the twins.

"Elladan what do you hear?"

"Nothing Nór."

"Exactly- it is too quiet' no birds, no noise of any kind. The air is filled with filth and malice."

Elrohir just scoffed at her concern.

"Calm down Nór! There is nothing to be worried about."

The sun beat down upon the bare rock of the pass. The twins teased Nóruiestel for her worries. A breeze whispered by, not refreshing but rancid. Elladan stopped and ran to the cliff-side of the pass, and saw that below lay the festering corpses of a caravan of travelers. It was clear that they had been killed in some sort of skirmish and dumped off the cliff. Nóruiestel walked a little ways from the twins and noticed a black arrow imbedded in a tree. Pulling it out of the tree, she called to Elrohir.

"Saew yrch pilin!"

"Come over here! I can smell them!"

Nóruiestel walked toward the twins, but before she took three steps a massive group of orcs poured into the pass from both sides. She pulled out her bow and fired at the oncoming beasts, but they were too swift. Drawing her sword, she screamed and charged at the orcs. Soon it became clear that there was a new beast fighting with the orcs; They were larger, more muscular creatures that looked like both man and orc were amongst the crowd. They had stronger armor and bore a white hand. Sweat poured off of Nóruiestel as she fought one of the beasts. A Morgul orc stood behind her and slowly raised his sword, but she quickly thrust her blade into its stomach and turned back to her other opponent. She struck at his neck and he fell down dead. Noruiestel turned, raising her sword, and cleaved through the helmet of a smaller orc, but as she brought down her sword she felt the bite of steel in her side and turned. She pressed a hand against the wound and fought on. It was only when she removed her hand that she noticed the black inky substance laced in with her blood. Poison. She fought frantically moving like a rabid animal till the blackness closed in. The last thing heard was the harsh voice of one of the new beasts.

"Keep the girl alive, she will make for great fun."

Elladan and Elrohir fought back to back, their two blades working as one. Elrohir, nervously, searched the mob for Nóruiestel, his brother noticed and tried to comfort him as they fought.

"Do not worry, brother, if you cannot see her, she is shorter than most of these orcs. Nóruiestel can hold her own."

They fought against the orcs for what seemed like hours until at last, the remaining orcs retreated. Elrohir panicked, Nóruiestel was nowhere to be found. Elladan climbed up a small peak and looked around. Nothing. Then he saw them, a small group of retreating orcs running. One larger of bore what appeared to be a large bundle, but he soon realized that it was Nór. Elrohir was up beside him a saw the beasts.

"Gohino nin, Nóruiestel," Elrohir whispered into the wind.

"Brother, there is nothing you could have done."

"There was much I could have done; I could have listened to her and took the lower pass, I could have stayed near her, I could have protected her!" Elrohir's voice filled with desperate emotion.

"If that were the case, we would both be at fault, but no matter what, Nóruiestel needs us to stay strong; that is the only way we will be able to save her."

They ran harder than they had ever run before. Last time Nóruiestel had been captive, she had almost faded, but their mother had been with her to help her through it. Now, she was alone, and already weak; if they did not save her soon she might succumb to Grief and fade. In his heart, Elladan knew that if Nóruiestel died or faded it would be the end of his brother. They ran until they could run no more, but by then they could tell where the orcs were headed. Gundabad, the orc stronghold of the mountains. Another wave of fear swept over the twins and Elrohir fell to his knees and screamed. Elladan embraced his brother, and Elrohir cried. They ran again, knowing, that it was what they had to do. If the orcs made it to Gundabad, there could be no telling what horrendous torture Nóruiestel would go through.

**Cirith Forn en Andrath-also called the High Pass or Pass of Imladris **

**Saew yrch pilin-poison orc arrow-**

**Gohino nin Nóruiestel- Forgive me Noruiestel**

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Kaycee-x John Cenaholic- Glad you like it so far :)**

**Define-X-Thank you so much for beta-ing for me!**

**-MellethDaegyl**


	5. Fears, Memories, Hope, Despair

Darkness. It was everywhere. Nóruiestel was barely aware of her own mind, until from the darkness she heard a quiet voice.  
"Echuio henig, thuio dartha mi Arda; Awake my child, breathe and remain in Arda."  
Far in the distance, she saw a pinpoint of light; it steadily grew until it eradicated the darkness. Nóruiestel's eyes fluttered open, and she returned to the world of the living. She lifted her head, feebly, to try to see where she was at; a shudder of fear raced through her as she lay her eyes upon the foul beasts that were her captors, and the memories returned. She had fought them and had been poisoned with their blades, but now she worried for her companions. If these orcs still lived then there was a chance that the twins had been defeated. If they were not captives like her, they were dead. Silent tears slid down her face as she pictured the twins lifeless on the mountain pass. Nóruiestel forced herself back into reality. The smartest thing that she could to is pretend that she was still asleep, the less she was noticed, the less she would suffer.  
"Ay! Look, the pushdug ilid is awake!"  
Her heart sank.  
"Here it comes," she thought to herself and prepared for the 'special treatment.'  
"Gives her to me! I's take nice care of her." A small, greasy Morgul orc leered over her.  
"She is not to be touched, especially by a snaga, until we reach Gundabad. Besides, I's got the first shot at her."  
Nóruiestel was relieved and afraid at the same time. The large one that had spoken up was one of the new beasts; he had broad, muscular shoulders and towered over the other orcs. It was comforting to know that she was somewhat safe for now, but she knew what the burly creature had planned for her once they reached Gundabad.  
"Uruk-hai filth," the little one mumbled. So that is what they were called: Uruk-hai.  
"What did you say you stinking bag of Morgul slim!" The large Uruk-hai slammed his fist into the Morgul orc.  
"Go give the ilid her medicine." He ordered the small one, and it scurried away, only to return with a water skin.  
The orc un-corked the skin and forced it into her mouth. The warm, slimy liquid burned downed her throat and it caused her to choke. Nóruiestel spit out what remained in her mouth, but she could feel the 'medicine' heating her limbs and spreading throughout her body. The small orc glared over her and grabbed her throat, gaining the attention of the Uruk.  
"Ay! What did I tell you! Back off of the Ilid!"  
"What if I don't eh?"  
"Do not test me, you insignificant maggot." The Uruk sneered at the last word.  
"But I have, and I will again."  
The Uruk lost it and growled at the orc. He lunged, and tackled, quickly snapping the Morgul orc's neck. Nóruiestel turned away and tried not to be noticed. She was left alone to worry about Elrohir and Elladan, until sleep took over.

_It was just past noon, and a young elleth sat on a bench, amidst a lush garden. She lay back and closed her eyes allowing the sun to caress her face. Suddenly the light was blocked, the elleth smiled and opened her eyes._  
_"Elr- Oh sorry, I just thought that you were someone else." Her disappointment was evident in her voice._  
_"My lady, that is completely permissible, would you allow me to escort you?" The handsome ellon's face was kind and welcoming._  
_"No Armalch, I am waiting for Arwen and Elrohir. It was nice of you to ask, but perhaps some other time."_  
_Armalch gripped her arm._  
_"Nóruiestel, allow me to escort you." His eyes held a cold glint and his voice was soft._  
_"No, now if you would excuse me, I have somewhere to be." Nóruiestel's voice was icy and firm._  
_"Oh really? I do not think so."_  
_So, she slapped him. Nóruiestel took advantage of the few seconds and took off running; Armalch followed closely behind. Her dress caught on a loose rock, and she tripped over. Instantly, Armalch caught up with her. His anger was not concealed at all, instead it burned in his eyes and contorted his face. Nóruiestel elbowed him in the face but he swung back. As she struggled to fend him off and free her dress, she heard footsteps running towards her. Armalch was flung to the other side of the walkway and her rescuer was punching and kicking him. Elladan ran up a second later._  
_"Brother, stop it! Let me take this piece of slime to father. He will be punished fairly, and we can avoid a kinslaying. I would hate for you to suffer for killing him, while he would escape any true punishment."_  
_Reluctantly, Elrohir stopped his assault on Armalch, but no before he got in another kick. As Elladan took Armalch to the Lord of Imladris, Elrohir ran to Nóruiestel. She lost it, leaned into his chest and cried; he talked softly to her and rubbed her back._

Elrohir and Elladan had been running nonstop, their bodies, though elven, were beyond exhausted. Elrohir drove on like a madman, driven to the grips of insanity by his desperation. He ran until he thought he could run no more, and he ran even further. It was Elladan that finally stopped him.  
"Brother, you need to rest; you will be of no help if you are too fatigued to move when we reach her."  
"But if we rest, it may be too late."  
"You are not helping her. If you show up there like this, the orcs would overtake you and force her to watch them kill you. It would destroy her."  
"Only for a small rest."  
So, the two sat down and leaned against a tall boulder. Within minutes, both were asleep; time passed and minutes turned into hours. But, Elrohir's mind found no rest.

_His blood boiled when he saw Armalch; Elrohir ran and tackled the handsome ellon. He would make him pay for what he had done to Nór. If Elladan hadn't intervened, the elven race would certainly have had to deal with another kinslaying. Elrohir stooped down, where Noruiestel lay, and took her in his arms. He could feel the sobs racking her body, and it broke his heart._

_"Ci vaer Nóruiestel?"_  
_The only response he got, was her putting her arms around him; so he sat in the walkway rocking her back and forth, soothing her_.

Elladan woke his brother up as the sun rose. Despair set into Elrohir's heart-Nóruiestel really was gone, and she might be gone for good. The twins shared a piece of lembas, and they ran again.

Galadriel had seen the misfortunes and possible fate of Nóruiestel and her own grandsons, along with the Fellowship of the Ring. She had sent word to Elrond, and he was now in Calas Galadhon.  
"Elrond Half-elven, many things I see with my mirror; Things that are, and used to be, but it is the things that have not yet passed that worry me. It is for that reason that I have called you here. The Fellowship is straining, and soon it will break. If Gandalf faces the Balrog, which he most likely will, he will fall; Olorin will not die, but the form of the Grey Pilgrim will. The one we have spoken of will try to take the Ring."  
"And what of Estel?"  
"Estel has not fully accepted who he, but his soul has sensed who he is meant to be; Estel has begun to take his rightful place in the line of Elendil. But, I know that there are others that you worry for. Nóruiestel is in the hands of the orcs, and your sons are soon to be in great danger."  
"Should we send people after them?"  
"Nóruiestel's fate is in her own hands, for they are taking her to Gundabad. This, however, is not complete loss. I sense that there is one there, who may be able to tell her of the Dwarven ring, as long as she does not fade. The danger for Elladan and Elrohir, will be in in pursuit of her rescue, but if we sent more elves, it would only increase the peril. In fact, they have the best chance of success as long as Elrohir keeps his wits about himself."  
"I still worry for them."  
"As do I. If Elrohir dies, Elladan will follow and possibly Nóruiestel as well. We must trust the Valar to protect them."

**_Pushdug ilid- stinking elf(black tongue)_**  
**_Ilid-elf (black tongue)_**  
**_Ci Vaer Nóruiestel-Are you well Nóruiestel; Are you ok Nóruiestel?_**  
**_The bit about Aragorn is based off of when he yells "Elendil" at the end of FOTR_**


	6. Revelations of a Hopeless Love

She woke sporadically throughout the rest of the journey, only to be forced to drink some of the orc-ish brew that they called "medicine." Nóruiestel's head throbbed and her whole body ached, but she forced herself to sit up somewhat. What she saw made her blood run cold with fear; not much further, a great stone fortress rose from the mountainside, its walls, ominous and foreboding. Here was where her protection would end, here was where terror would break loose. Nóruiestel was helpless, too weak to protest, as an Uruk hoisted her onto his shoulders. She closed her eyes and waited while they approached the iron gates of the massive edifice. The twin gates groaned and scraped against the rock as two gargantuan cave trolls, bound in chains, trudged to open them.  
Inside Gundabad, all was dark, lit only by torches crudely fastened to the walls. The festering smell of unbathed orcs and decay was thick in the tainted air. The Uruk, that carried Nóruiestel, took her down several passages until he stopped at an empty cell. He carelessly threw Nóruiestel in the floor and fastened her arms onto chains,that connected to a stone column in the center of the cell. The Uruk sneered at her and left. She was left alone to wait. Once again her thoughts strayed to the twins. Elrohir, the one that made her smile, the one that was always there. He could be dead for all she knew, but something inside of her told her to have hope, that the twins were still alive. More than anything, she wished to see their faces one last time.  
"No vain in gwaew gîn, na lû e-govaned 'wîn ned Valinor" Nóruiestel whispered into the nothingness.  
She would die, here, alone in Gundabad; she knew it.  
Suddenly a voice whispered inside her mind.  
"Do not give in to the darkness, daughter of hope. The shadow will pass and you will be free. You are not alone, not now, never again. The time will come for you to break free of your chains. Nóruiestel Erebiel Edeniel. You will be Erebiel, the lonely daughter no more. You will see those whom you love again, on this side of the sea."  
"Hannad huir Vuin"  
The door swung open and the large Uruk who called "the first shot at her," sauntered in.  
"Hello, my little Ilid." He leered over her, and Nóruiestel closed her eyes. She knew what was to come, and she concentrated on staying quiet. She would not give the Uruk the satisfaction of hearing her scream. Blow after blow rained down on her, yet she did not utter a sound.  
"Not enough pain Ilid? I can give you more."  
By the time he was done, her body was torn and bleeding and her clothes were in shred. Then, the next orc entered. This continued until she lost consciousness. Nóruiestel awoke briefly, to someone wiping off her wounds and pouring water into her mouth. Her vision was too blurry to see who was nursing her, but it was not an orc. She fell back into the painless world of unconsciousness, the mysterious figure scurried into the shadows as the door opened and an orc entered.

...

Elrohir and Elladan had been running for hours. Elves have a very high level of endurance, but this was too much even for the twins. The emotional and physical stress was wearing down on them. Scenery passed by, and each rock looked the same. Finally they were forced to stop. Elrohir laid on the bare rock and looked up at the sky, and Elladan sat beside him with his knees hugged to his chest.  
"Do you think she'll make it?" Elrohir turned his head to look at his brother.  
Elladan couldn't think of what to say; should he be optimistic or admit that he wasn't sure?  
"I don't know, but if anyone could survive, she'd find the strength to do it."  
Elrohir sighed and looked up into the stars.  
"What if she fades? What if she fades like mother? She'd be alive, but she wouldn't be living."  
"Then we'll deal with that when…. if it comes. But, Nóruiestel's a fighter, a warrior, and mother was nobility, gentle, inexperienced in war; Nóruiestel may gather the strength within herself to fight the Greif and survive, truly survive."  
Elrohir looked into his brother's eyes, and to Elladan, he resembled a small child.  
"I miss her, I miss them both."  
"Me too, Elrohir, me too."  
For Elrohir the pain was physical, if she was lost, he felt he would be too. The realization spread through him like a fire.  
"I… I love her."  
"We both do, she was like a sister to both of us."  
"No, you don't understand, I love her. I'm hopelessly, irrevocably in love with Nóruiestel; and now it may be too late."  
"Maybe it's not, there is still a chance that we'll be able to find her."  
"Not a very large chance."  
Elladan turned to look his brother in the eye.  
"There was never a large chance."

...

Finally, it seemed like it was over, for now. The second batch of orcs had ended, and it seemed that they had all gone to sleep. Once again, her mysterious savior exited out of the shadows, bearing a bowl, a cloth, and a piece of bread. The figure washed out her new wounds and applied a poultice to a large knife wound across her stomach. Nóruiestel whimpered in pain.  
"Shhh…it is going to be alright. You're going to make it through this." The voice was deep and gruff, yet gentle and soothing.  
"Here eat some of this." He tore off a bite of the bread for her.  
"Hannad, im Nóruiestel," her voice came out hoarse and weak.  
"Sorry, I do not speak the fair tongue."  
"My apologies, I said thank you, I am Nóruiestel."  
"Well, you are certainly welcome Nóruiestel. Now rest, you need to save your strength; I will be back soon."  
As he walked away, Nóruiestel could see that he was a dwarf. Of all the creatures of Middle Earth to take pity on and nurse an elf, it was a dwarf. The dwarf turned around and gave her a small smile.  
"By the way, my name is Durar."  
_**No vain in gwaew gîn, na lû e-govaned 'wîn ned Valinor- may your winds be fair, until we meet again in Valinor**_  
_**Hannad huir Vuin-Thank you my Lady**_  
_**Hannad im Nóruiestel- Thank you, I am Nóruiestel.**_

_**Love all of you for reading this!**_

_**-MellethDaegyl**_


	7. The Light at the End of the Tunnel

Durar. Durar the dwarf. Durar the hero. Durar…who was he? Why was he here? Why was he unbound and seemingly free? These were the questions that pulled at Nóruiestel's mind amidst the pain. The orcs and Uruk-Hai kept coming. Each filled with the same despicable hate that they flung at her. Each of them enjoying the pleasures of tormenting an elleth. They made their purpose quite clear, they did not seek to kill her. Rather, she had become a sport for them, to see who would force her to fade first. The scars of their twisted souls transferred into hatred, hatred for her and her alone. But each time they left, each time they took a break, Durar would return. He would clean her wounds, feed her and give her medicine; never wrapping her wounds for fear of the orcs noticing.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice was strained and hoarse.

"Why am I doing what? Helping you?"

"Yes, why are you here? Why are you helping me?"

"I am here because I cannot escape. I am helping you because, you must survive; I cannot let you die."

"Your words hold many riddles, but how clear do you expect a dwarf who appears from the walls of an orc fortress to be?" Both of them chuckled dryly.

Foul voices could be heard coming down the hall. As the door swung open, Durar scuttled back into the shadows. A small but menacing orc entered, accompanied by a cart. He flung the cover off of the cart, revealing his "tools." Nóruiestel closed her eyes, but instead of the abandon she was searching for in her mind, she loosed her memory. It all came flooding back: Celebrian, her years alone in the woods, and then something happened. All the lost memories from before she awoke in the woods, which before were unknown, played in her mind.

She saw a woman, with hair like her own, clothed in a strange garb. The woman carried with her a small child. Next, Nóruiestel saw the woman and the child, now a little older, playing together while a man watched tenderly. The love between them was clear. And so the scenes progressed, all of them happy until one. The woman, the child, now in her early teens, and the man were all at home. The girl went upstairs to bathe, when she heard a loud crash from below. She ran back downstairs, only two see the body of the man, crumpled at the edge of the steps. The woman was huddled over him, her hand clasped against her own side, and before the young girl's eyes both of her parents died. She heard, whom she supposed to be the killers in the other room. The girl ran out the door, and kept running, until she tripped and struck her head against a rock. Nóruiestel watched as the forest around the girl transformed, into the one that she had known so well, before Celebrian. The girl was her, these were her memories.

The pain from her torture molded to the pain of her memories, until she could bear it no longer. Once the orcs left, Nóruiestel was alone to wallow in her despair. The comfort instilled by Galadriel was forgotten, and Durar did not return that night or the next. Nóruiestel felt more alone, than she thought that she ever had. The despair that had been seeded in her brain began to spread, stretching itself out; soon, it would consume her.

….

Galadriel awoke in her bedchambers. A feeling of dread and foreboding about her, the great elleth realized that if the darkness that enclosed Gundabad, tried to reach Nóruiestel through her mind that she would fade. Gliding to her mirror, Galadriel reached out once more, to Nóruiestel's mind.

….

When Nóruiestel opened her eyes, she was completely engulfed by shadow. The loneliness and despair had become her reality. But the shadow, was fighting to contain her, something was trying to break through. Suddenly, the shadows lifted, and she found herself in a garden. For a moment, she wondered if it had all been a dream and nothing more; but somehow she knew, that the prison was real and this, this was the dream.

Galadriel appeared before her and, smiling lovingly at Nóruiestel, pulled her into an embrace.

_"My dear child, you have shown great strength and endurance in your trials, to survive this long. You must not allow yourself to give in now."_

_"But there is no hope before me; why should I try to survive only to extend my torment? My future is bleak, at best."_

_"There is always hope, though it may not seem that way. You may discover much, should you choose to fight against the darkness that now tries to attack your mind. You are not alone, you will never be alone. Even at Gundabad, I suspect, you have found those that would care for you as a friend."_

_"Durar may never come back, and I doubt that there are any other dwarves living in the walls."_

_"The dwarf has not abandoned you, and you would do well to befriend him. Though I cannot tell you everything about him…yet, know this: you can trust him and he will not let you down. But he is not the only one who will comfort you; my grandsons have not given up on you. Even now, they are approaching the fortress."_

_"They are alive?" A small wave of happiness washed over Nóruiestel knowing that Elrohir and Elladan were safe._

_"Yes dear one, they are, and no power in Middle Earth could stop Elrohir from finding you."_

Galadriel smiled as Nóruiestel's thought strayed to the ellon. She knew that Elrohir was in love with Nóruiestel, had been for years, and Galadriel suspected, that though she may not have realized it yet, that Nóruiestel felt the same.

….

Peak after peak they had climbed. The twins, though both physically and emotionally drained, had continued on. The day passed, and then came the night, but this time, they did not stop to rest. They did not stop until well after the sun had once again passed midday. They did not bother to choose a place, instead they simply lay on the ground they stood on, and slept. Elrohir awoke first, and reluctantly. In his dream, Nóruiestel was safe and she was his. But alas, this was not his reality, Nóruiestel was still lost and imprisoned in torment, and he had failed to stop it. While Elrohir was lost in his thoughts, Elladan rose. He tore off two rations of lembas, and went to rouse his brother.

"Come now Elrohir, you need to eat."

The twins ate in silence, but the air about them was different. It was filled with nervous fear, along with hope. They needed to make a plan and soon. They sat atop a boulder, and conversed in hushed tones. The twins got up and finished climbing the peak that they had rested on, and something happened that had not happened for a while… Elrohir smiled. However the smile was short lived, and replaced by worry, Elrohir sighed, at last they had made it; he was so close now, so close to Nóruiestel. Below where they stood, lay Gundabad.

**Thanks for being patient with me. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think!**

_**MellethDaegyl**_


	8. As Dawn Breaks

_Even now they are approaching the fortress._

Galadriel's words haunted Nóruiestel's mind. Where were the twins? How close to Gundabad were they? She feared for Elrohir, and paused to wonder why she had thought of him first. Why not Elladan? Why was she more concerned for Elrohir? Nóruiestel was interrupted from her thought by the sound of scuttling feet. From the shadows a small part of the wall slid back, and Durar crawled out.

"So that's how you do it." A bit of amusement showed in her voice. "No great big appearing trick, just a hidden tunnel within the wall."

Durar smiled back at her, "Afraid so!"

He bent down beside her to look at her injuries.

"Nór, this gash on your shoulder still doesn't look good. I'm worried that it is becoming infected; we're going to need to concentrate on keeping it clean."

Nóruiestel laughed. There wasn't much you could do to try to keep clean in an Orc fortress. Durar gave her a sympathetic smile and reached into his pocket.

"Here, you need to eat." Durar extended a hunk of bread, which Nóruiestel gratefully accepted.

"Look, I'm sorry." Nóruiestel looked quizzically at the dwarf.

"Whatever for?"

"For deserting you- I shouldn't have run. I should have stayed and protected you from the Orcs. I was a coward and I have no excuse."

"Nonsense! You've been brave even to come and see to me. If you had stayed they'd have killed you and probably punished me. You don't need to feel bad Durar."

"Nevertheless, I'm not leaving you."

Nóruiestel smiled at the dwarf and reached up to embrace him. Just then, they could hear the plodding of orcish feet and the creaking of a cart rolling down the hall.

Durar pulled out a short dagger and stood in front of Nóruiestel.

"No Durar! Get back in your tunnel." He looked down at the injured elleth pleading with him.

"I cannot leave you to this torment."

"If you stay, you will be killed."

"I could not bear the thought of you staying here, young Nóruiestel, undefended."

"I am not so young as you might be led to think. A five hundred and twenty-four year old woman can take care of herself. Go and at least conceal yourself in the mouth of the tunnel. They bet on who can kill me emotionally, not physically. I do not think they would easily abandon their gambling and I will not easily give up."

"If they try to kill you I will be in here faster than a warg."

"Do not be too rash Durar, and stay safe, my friend."

"You as well."

The moment she heard the stone slide partially closed, the wooden door opened and her tormenters entered.

"Hello pretty, are you ready for your 'treatment'?"

And it began, this time rougher and harsher, continuing on after Nóruiestel lost consciousness.

…

They had their plan; supply wagons would enter just before noon, and the Orcs guarding it, had usually already helped themselves to the liquor. Elrohir would hide in one wagon, Elladan in another. Then they would try to make their way through the tunnels while the wagons were being unloaded and the Orcs gorged on meat and spirits.

"Elrohir, once we are inside, we should stick together and navigate our way to the dungeon."

"I agree, but even if we find the dungeon, it will take a while to find where Nór is."

"Brother, we have come this far, we will be able to do this."

Elrohir looked up to the sky, the sun was almost at its peak, and right on cue the supply wagons rounded the corner.

They found that the wagons at the back were almost completely unguarded, and they slipped in while the two inebriated Orcs bringing up the rear were distracted by their own drunkenness. Both ellon sat motionless while the final minutes, before they entered Gundabad, crept slowly by.

…

Durar watched through the shadows as the orcs packed up their tools. Nóruiestel was becoming like a daughter to him, and it killed the older dwarf to have to sit by while they hurt her. He scurried back to his home, a larger gap between the walls, large enough for his few belongings. Durar hurriedly grabbed his satchel and threw in two water skins, the rest of the bread he had taken from the Orc stores, strips of dried deer meet he had taken, poultices for Nóruiestel's wounds, and bandages. Last of all he ran to the wall and removed a small box that was hidden inside one of the stones, and then tucked it inside his shirt.

Then he ran back to where Nóruiestel's cell was. He was done hiding in the shadows, this ended now. He was going to get Nóruiestel out. Today.

…

The wagons finally stopped and both of the twins peered out of their wagons, trying to judge the right moment. They sprang simultaneously, and darted to the wall of a dark corridor. Elrohir froze and held Elladan against the stone. On the other side of the wall, they could hear harsh voices. They talked, not in some manner of orcish, but in Common Tongue. Perhaps because they all had different native tongues. But it was not the fact that they spoke common that caught the twins attention, but what they spoke of.

"Cursed elf won't fade. Stinking vermin is making me lose my bet with Ghorbuk."

"Oughta' just kill 'er next time. Thataways no ones owes anyones anything. Oughta' go back now and finish her off."

"Come on you little rat, we'll eat first then decide what to do with 'er."

Elrohir's heart raced. Nóruiestel was alive, but if they didn't act soon, she might not be for long. The twins stayed still until they saw the Orcs head to the wagon, and then they ran down the hall that the orcs had come down. He could feel it; they were close, oh so close to saving Nór.

…

Durar stepped into the cell. Nóruiestel was wounded worse than before, and infection was almost certain. She would die if he left her here. He bent down beside her unconscious form and brushed the matted hair away from her face. It was now or never. He reached under her to pick her up, but was stopped by the sound of feet. Panicked, he ran into the shadows; if they saw him trying to escape, they would both be dead.

…

The twins ran, glancing in each cell, finding that none held Nóruiestel until, at last, at the end of the hallway, in the very last cell, Elladan saw the body sprawled on the floor and knew as soon as he saw the hair that it was Nóruiestel.

"Brother, I…I found her."

Elrohir ran in and collapsed beside her. He looked up at her, with tears running down his face, and his heart broke. Her clothes were so torn; they were no more than strings. Her body was covered in layer of cuts and lashes and bruises. Several of her bones protruded at strange angles. He kneeled beside her and gently raised her head to his chest, and hope filled him as he felt her breath, weak but steady.

"Do you know her?" A gruff voice asked from the shadows.

Elladan drew his sword and pointed it in the direction of the voice. "Who are you? Step out of the darkness."

And out of the darkness came Durar. His eyes were filled with strength and determination, looking like one of the great dwarves of old.

"I am Durar, and Nóruiestel is very dear to me. So if you are her friends, you will help me get her out of here."

"We will help you, though I do not think we can slip out unnoticed."

"Maybe not the way you came, but if you take the secret tunnels, I can get us out."

"We must leave now; my brother and I overheard that the Orcs plan to kill Nóruiestel. If they return, I doubt even you would be able to get us out safely."

Elrohir sat unmoving, watching Nóruiestel's face. He almost didn't believe it when her eyes fluttered. He almost thought it was just his mind, until they fluttered again and finally opened. She smiled up at him.

"You finally found me." And her eyes closed again.

He smiled back at her and scooped Nóruiestel up off of the ground. He looked Durar in the eyes.

"Well then, lead the way."

_**So sorry for the long wait! I was out of town for a while and left my computer at home. Well, I hope ya'll liked this chapter!**_

_**Read and Review please :)**_

_**-MellethDaegyl**_


	9. The Path Journey's On

_**Please allow me to apologize for the wait once again. The next chapter should come soon.**_

The escape went surprisingly easy, too easy in Elladan's eyes. He heard the howl of the vicious Gundabad wargs, but they did not appear to be chasing them. The elven brothers knew all too well the tendencies of these vicious creature, and they never let injured, weak prey go. However as much as this bothered Elladan, he knew nothing could be done now. Nóruiestel was the priority. He remembered when he had met her, and how they grew to be like brother and sister. She was always painfully stubborn and had truthfully got on his nerves a lot of the time because of that. But it pained him to see her so vulnerable, along with Elrohir. The dwarf had done well, given the circumstances, but he was still a dwarf. Dwarves, as he had been taught, were not to be trusted, and the circumstances surrounding this one were very peculiar. If all of this wasn't enough for Elladan's mind, the matter of the Ring was still unsolved and haunting.

…

Nóruiestel opened her eyes, half expecting to be back in her cell. She was outside though, under the star-filled sky. The chill in the air racked her bones along with the searing pain of her wounds.

"Nóruiestel." The broken pain in the voice hit her hard. She turned to see the worried face of Elrohir.

"Hello." This was the only word that Nóruiestel could manage and she gave him a small smile. He gently gathered her up in his arms, conscious of her injuries, and sat in silence crying into her hair.

"I missed you," he said after a while.

"And I you, more than you know." She had missed him, beyond words, and found that all she wanted at the moment was to be near him. They stayed like that for a while. Elrohir nodded off, but Nóruiestel stayed awake with the pain.

…

Elrohir was at peace, he had Nóruiestel. His only wish was for her healing. At this thought, panic welled inside him once more, physical healing would not keep her from fading. The fade would come if it chose to. She had to be strong enough. He needed her to be.

He laid his head on the trunk on the tree that he sat against, and closed his eyes. They would need their rest.

_Elrohir found himself back at Rivendell; he was in his room, at his desk. The ellon glanced fondly at the bed, where Nóruiestel lay peacefully sleeping, as his wife. Everything felt right. The scene changed, he was all alone. He rose from his chair and strode out to the garden, the one they always met in. A statue stood amongst the foliage. 'In loving memory of Nóruiestel Edeniel. She fought for those she loved. Though she faded in body, she will never fade from memory.' He felt crushed and smothered. Elrohir couldn't breathe. Gone. She was gone._

He jolted awake, causing a pained groan from the elleth in his arms. He knew these were the two paths that lay ahead. Which one she traveled was up to her. He was helpless.

…

Durar looked at the elves, he wanted Nóruiestel to be happy, it warmed his heart to see them together, but he knew that the brothers did not trust him. They might be right not to. The pang of his plight ate at him. If only he could tell Nóruiestel, she would understand. He could not tell a soul, until the time was right. The time was rapidly approaching and all would be revealed. Durar just prayed that it would not be too late. He absentmindedly ran his finger along the outer edge of his pocket. The sun was rising, and Durar walked to Elladan.

"We need to move. My city lies just a little ways from here. They could tend to her wounds and give you all shelter."

The elf looked at him with cold calculating eyes before replying.

"If we must."

Elladan's countenance softened when his eyes met Nór's. Behind her composure he could see her pain and suffering. His dislike for the dwarven kind would have to be pushed aside. The mystery of Khelez Zinlaz plagued him constantly. Surely, if the enemy had found the Ring already, they would be aware. Once Nóruiestel was on the mend they would search once more. Hopefully there would not be a return trip to Gundabad.

…

Harsh voices filled his mind, and a feral intensity coursed through his veins. It was time to hunt, and hunt he would. Never had his prey escaped, he would be patient and wait. The coward and the elf scum would be his. A shrill whistle escaped his lips and his companions strode to his side. Here he was, almost as much of an animal as his warg companions, but in his trade it was good. The lone hunter they called him, the desolater; he was never alone though, fro he was driven by his master's will and his wargs. The sun shone viciously on his face and the stranger donned his hood. There was no time for delay, he could not let daylight deter him. The hunger to decimate and squash out the coward was strong, the spawns of Peredhel and the female were an added reward.

_**Thankyou for all of your support, please tell me what you think of this chapter. R&R**_

_**-Melleth Daegyl**_


End file.
